


Life Is Like a Box of Chocolates. You Never Know What You're Gonna Get.

by writingfever



Series: What the Fuck is Life Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Too much of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfever/pseuds/writingfever
Summary: Little spin-off to A Storm to weather focusing on Nikhil Spencer, their therapist's life. Even therapists have complicated feelings they can do nothing about.I'm sorry idk what this is well enough to make a summary... but it's cute. so if you're into cute, you're at the right place.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: What the Fuck is Life Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Life Is Like a Box of Chocolates. You Never Know What You're Gonna Get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome. 
> 
> Thank you to A who told me they wanted a story of Nik's life and then his non-existent life kept me up and I had to write it. So here it is. I don't know what it is yet, but there will be more and there will be weird time jumps into the future and into the past so bear with me.
> 
> TW/ There is talk about past miscarriage and discussion about miscarriage, please be careful.

“Nik?” Colin rushed to the entrance to their home, “Hey, I was worried about you.”

“Why? I’m not the pregnant one.” Nik toed off his shoes and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He heard Colin sigh behind him and follow.

“I texted you multiple times, and left voicemails. You didn’t respond.”

Nik loosened his tie and looked at his husband. As someone who understands the human brain better than most he knows the most important thing a person needs is sleep. And he’s gotten none. It’s difficult not to be mad at the very reason he got no sleep. “I was working and then I was driving. I was going to be home anyway so it didn’t really matter.”

“What do you mean didn’t really matter? I was worried?!”

“Colin, I’m tired. I don’t want to do this. I was only a couple of minutes away, okay?”

The alpha opposite to him stared at him for a minute. He knows Colin doesn’t want to leave this, he’s never been one to walk away from an argument, but he knew now was the time to fold. He left but not without banging the door behind him. Nik knew he was going to wake up to one hell of an argument but he’s going to be in a better position to apologize after a nap. He changed into his sleep pants because he knows one of his children are sure to come and wake him up.

*****

“Nathan, stop that right now.” Nik woke up to his omega scolding his son for pulling his hair. He scrunched his face and took Nate’s small fist in his hand. He opened his eyes to see the toddler grinning, his tiny front teeth glistening with spit, it made him smile.

“Hi, baby.” He got up and pulled Nate to him.

“Sorry, babe, he wasn’t staying downstairs, almost even tried to climb the stairs.”

“Wow, you think you can take the stairs already, hm?” He kissed his cheek and blew a raspberry on it.

“It was Papa this Papa that.” Will said.

“What did you want to tell me?” He made the toddler stand on the bed and held his two balled fists.

“I see kitty on road.”

“You did? Was it cute?”

Nate nodded and fell forward to fall on his Papa. Nik caught him and kissed him again noisily. He turned to his omega smiling at them, “You had a good day?” Nik leaned in and Will gave him a quick peck.

“Yeah, the usual, you know?”

Nik hummed and got out of bed, carrying Nate with him who had again started to pull on his hair. “Sweetheart, you have to stop doing that, your Mama will leave me if I go bald.”

Will laughed behind him and walked into the closet. Nikhil debated whether to put on a shirt or not and in the end he decided to not wear one, it’ll help with Colin. And he has their baby in his hand, at this point there’s no way Colin can still be pissed. He bounced Nate on his hip and drew attention to himself, “Alright, little man, I need your help. If Daddy has a frowny face you immediately start crying and put your head on my shoulder, okay?” Logically he knew he made no sense to the two year old but you never know with kids. They pick up in the most unexpected times. Nate mumbled something back to him and he took it as a promise.

“Papa!” Reese came running to him and hugged him from his waist. “I got full marks on my spelling test.”

“That’s wonderful, did you tell Daddy?”

“I did.”

“Good,” He bent down and kissed her head, “Do you know where he is?”

“Office I think.”

“Okay, why don’t you go up to Mama, he’ll get you started with your homework.”

“Can I get ice cream tonight then?”

Nik smiled down at his daughter, she reminded him too much of Colin. “I’ll ask Mama how you did with your homework and then I’ll let you know.” He’s going to give her the ice cream. And he’s going to let her add all the chocolate syrup she wants and sometimes Nik thinks she knows about it.

Nik stood outside Colin’s door for a second and then knocked.

“Come in!” Colin was typing into his computer furiously while he was sat around a bunch of color cards.

“Got a minute? We can talk later.” Nikhil bounced Nate on his hip when started reaching for Colin.

“I’m almost done.” Colin said. Nik knew from his tone that he was still mad. He hadn’t looked up so the shirtless and the cute baby didn’t help.

“Nate, baby, calm down.” He was struggling to get down, whining and thrashing.

“Dow, put dow.” He started hitting his chest.

“Okay, okay, I hear you. Come to me, bubba.” Colin shut his laptop and took Nate from his husband. “You wanted to talk.” 

“I did, but on second thought maybe we should get Nate to Will.”

Colin nodded and the two went to give Nate to his mother. He didn’t want to go though so Colin stayed till Nate got bored of him and wandered away. Nik asked Will to keep an eye on him because they were going back to Colin’s office.

Colin shut the office door behind him and stood there and Nik made himself comfortable on the couch. The shirtlessness wasn’t sounding like such a good idea anymore either. “I’m sorry for making you leave like that. I was just exhausted.”

“And you think that was because of me.”

Nik had to urge to roll his eyes, he almost had to cover his face because of how much he wanted to, “I’m not blaming you for it, but you have to admit that I wouldn’t have had an issue had _you_ not made me change my place.”

“So you are blaming me.”

“Colin, love, my frustration isn’t even one fourth of what Will is feeling.”

“Can’t any of you see that I’m only trying to help? There’s so much that could be dangerous.”

Nik got up and pulled Colin to his chest. “I know you’re scared. And that’s okay, it’s okay to be scared, in fact I’d be worried if you wer-”

Colin pushed the alpha away with enough force to make anyone stumble but Nik was strong so he stepped back when he felt Colin not wanting to be near him, “Do _not_ try to talk to me like you do with your patients. You know my worries are valid.”

Nik sighed and looked up. “Babe, what happened, it’s not going to happen again.”

“You don’t know that. We didn’t know what happened the first time so I’ll be damned if I don’t do everything in my power to prevent it.”

Nik swallowed thickly from keeping the tears at bay. Last year, right after Nate turned one, Will was pregnant. He was pregnant for 10 weeks. 10 weeks only. The doctors knew nothing of what happened, no amount of tests any of them ordered helped, they were all inconclusive. Just like that their baby was gone. It wasn’t a planned pregnancy and they had only known for three weeks but it didn’t matter to them. They lost a child that night, their child. It wasn’t easy on anyone, Will least of all. However, Will being pregnant again is setting off Colin, “I know what you mean, you know I do. But you don’t understand what your actions and words mean. Every time you ask one of us to do something it indirectly makes us feel like last time was our fault.”

“That’s bullshit, I don’t mean that. I’m being just as careful as I’m making sure everyone is.”

“A pregnancy doesn’t last for two-three weeks, it lasts for nine months. You think this kind of stress is good for Will? Do you think it’s helpful when he’s constantly worried about you coming and looming over him?”

Colin took deep breaths in quick successions, “So what do you want me to do? Sit around and wait for the other shoe to drop, wait for Will to wake up in the middle of night in pain? Because if that’s what I have to do, I cannot, Nikhil. I can’t.” The tears fell and curved into Colin’s mouth.

Nik couldn’t keep his emotions anymore either. He hung his head low and let himself go. He promised himself he’d be strong this time, he’d be the rock everyone could rely on but nothing told him that being the rock meant feeling an awful lot like getting hit by rocks. Soon enough he was engulfed by muscles, admittedly not as big as his but they made him feel just as _protected_. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to help you, C. I love you but this can’t go on for nine months.”

“I…I don’t know how to stop.”

“I know. We can work on it though.”

Colin looked down at their feet, practically on top of each other, “What if it happens again?”

“No, it won’t. We cannot think like that, okay? We have two beautiful and _perfect_ children. And we have to trust that this one will be just as cute.”

Colin groaned and tried to stop the smile cracking his face, a cute baby did help soothe him for the moment, “I’ll make you a deal. You let me do everything I want to for ten weeks, and if Will is alright after that, if we get past the first trimester without any hitches, I’ll stop.”

“Babe, that like almost two months away. Will is already at his wits end, he’ll kill you. Or worse, divorce you.”

“Nik, you don’t understand, I _cannot_ stop thinking about it. Every time Will so much as shifts in his sleep or breathes too deeply, my heart nearly gives out.”

Nik knew it was bad when Colin found about they were going to have a baby but it’s so much worse than he thought, “Why don’t we all sit and discuss this? We can put the kiddos to bed and then talk it over, I’m sure we will come up with something that suits all of us, kay?”

Colin wanted to argue. He wanted to put his foot down and say that he an alpha and his word should be law but that would be arbitrary, he’s never used his power liked that before and he isn’t going to start now. He could only reluctantly nod, “Fine.”

*****

“What’s going on?” Ethan came into the TV room, shrugging off his jacket.

“Nate’s been a storm today. He won’t sit for a minute.” Will told his husband who looked happier than usual. It’s not common for the alpha to be happy about work, a lot of the times he sees all the things that are wrong with the world. “You look happy, good day?”

“Yeah. There were a bunch of cute babies today.”

“Oh?” Will kissed the alpha hello and the man melted against him. He pulled back to look into his husbands black eyes, seeing his own reflection in them, it made him blush.

“What?” Ethan chuckled and pressed his forehead to Will’s.

The omega giggled and kissed his alpha again, “Nothing.”

“There you are! Make this stop please.” Colin came in with a crying Nate. The toddler was struggling against his father’s chest, his hand landing on Colin’s face a couple of times.

“Hi there, darling.” Ethan picked Nate from Colin who took a breath of relief because he wasn’t scared of dropping his son anymore.

“Dada, no.”

Ethan swung the toddle around but he wouldn’t calm down. “Why’s he so upset?”

“He missed his nap, he’s just over today.” Will called his husband over. Ethan sat with Nate struggling in his lap. Will ran a hand up and down his back. Times like this, the best anyone can do is, let the kid finish screaming and then try to pacify them.

Ethan shushed his son and cooed at him when he looked up at his father to yell at him in gibberish. “Where’s Nik?”

“Arguing with Reese about bed-time. She wants to stay up because someone in her class said they stayed up till three in the morning and it was,” He made air quotes, “very cool.”

Ethan laughed much to Nate’s displeasure. If he’s not laughing, no one else should be either. “Alright, why don’t you and I go upstairs and wash our faces, hm?” Maybe the cold water will help. Nate is a water baby. There’s nothing he enjoys more than baths and swimming even though the only swimming he’s done was in an inflatable pool the size of a huge sink.

“No! Mama,” He pointed at Will and reached out but before Will could extend his hands to reach for his baby, Colin cut him and took Nate instead. Not a good move, he was not the one the toddler wanted.

“Okay, baby, hey, look at me,” Colin sat him on his hip and made him look at him, “No more yelling, okay? If you continue this you’ll be sitting in the corner, okay, Nate?” He pointed to the corner of the living room where their kids usually go for their time-outs. The toddler probably didn’t understand much of it but he knew when he was shown the corner.

“No, pwease, Mama.” He kicked Colin with everything he’s got, this has to easily be one of his most extravagant tantrums.

“Colin, you better give me my baby or so help me God I will spend the rest of my pregnancy at my parents' place.” Will reached out for Nate, the toddler doing the same.

“Colin.” Ethan warned.

“Fine, fine.” The alpha gave Nate to Will and he calmed down considerably.

“Should we go to bed, my love, hm, Natey-Nate?” He kissed his wet cheek and the toddler shook his head, “No sleep.”

“Why not? I’ll wake you up in the morning for breakfast with choco milk, okay?”

“Noooo.” He whined and hit Will on his face but he didn’t mean it. He was thrashing and his hand met with the omega’s face and one of his little fingers got into his eye.

Colin rushed forward and took Nate out of Will arms, holding him with both his arms on his waist, “That’s enough.” He swatted Nate on his diapered bottom, it wasn’t even with one fifth of his strength but it alarmed the toddler, making his cries louder, “I know you’re tired, Nate but we do _not_ hit Mama. Or anyone, ever.” He walked over to the corner and set his son down who wasn’t stable enough to stand so he plopped down and started hitting the carpeted floor. “You’re going to sit here till you calm down. I’ll be right here with you.” Colin stood next to Nate and waited till his son was done using the floor like his punching bag. Once he was too weak to continue he crawled to his father’s leg and pulled on it, “Daddy, up. Pwease.” He stretched out one arm and had a tight grip on his pants with the other.

“No, darling. You’re going to sit here till you’re completely calm, then I’ll take you to Mama.”

All Nate really knew was he was being punished and after he was done he’d be taken to his Mama. Which is what mattered. He sat down again and cried some more, rubbing his eyes. After another two minutes, because Colin could barely bear the sight of his son looking so pitiful, he picked him up and brought him back to Will.

“C’mere, baby boy, you’re fine.” He kissed his forehead and rocked him because the toddler had already closed his eyes.

“I’m going to go see Reese.” Ethan told the two and left, kissing Nathan one last time for the night.

When he got to the kitchen the father-daughter duo were still arguing, “What’s going on here?”

Reese straightened up at her father’s voice. The thing about Ethan as a parent is, he’s strict. There’s no other way to put it. Colin and Nik are too but they aren’t as extreme as Ethan. He’s always been one to make sure his children are well-mannered, not to say he doesn’t let them have fun, he does, but he also has certain rules no one can talk their way around.

“Reese wants to stay up tonight.” Nik informed his husband who came to him and kissed him.

“Why’s that Miss Reese?” He bent down to kiss her forehead too. He doesn’t get as much time as he’d like with his kids but he makes sure they know he’s always there. Never more than a call away.

“I want to see what it’s like.”

“You have school tomorrow, don’t you?”

“So did Noah, he did fine at school.”

Reese never went this far with Ethan, she must have been real determined to push this far.

“Noah isn’t my kid, you are. And you are not staying up.”

“That’s not fair!” She stomped her foot.

“No staying up and that’s final. Now, Nate’s already visited the corner, you want that for yourself?”

Reese’s willpower was wilting by the second and Nik could see the waterworks about to come.

“But, Dada. Please.” One tear fell down from the corner of her eye and Nik looked at Ethan.

“Sorry, love, but you clearly need sleep.”

“I won’t sleep. I’ll stay up in my bed and you won’t even know.” She pointed at her father and yelled.

“Reese.” Nik shook his head at his daughter and she felt even more betrayed. She just wants to see what happens after eight-thirty in the night, it isn’t a lot to ask for!

“Okay then, you want the corner, you’ll get the corner.”

“No. I’m not going to the stupid corner.”

“Reese! Where’d you learn that word from?” Nik stepped in before Ethan could say something to upset her even more.

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” She took off crying and Ethan sighed and groaned.

“She was much better when she was younger. Why do they grow up?” He laid his head on Nik’s shoulder.

“Are you going to deal with it or should I?”

“I wish I had it in me to send you. Why don’t you go check on Will and Nate? He threw a mighty fit too. Must be something in the air today.”

“I promise you their fits are better than Colin’s.”

Ethan picked his head up and looked at Nik, “What happened now?”

“I ignored a few calls and texts. He wasn’t too happy about it and then I asked him to leave me alone so I could sleep.”

Ethan blew air out of his mouth, “Were able to at least talk about the sleeping arrangements with him?”

Nik bit his lip, “Not really. That’s something else we need to talk about.”

“Fuck, I really need a break. Like a long, long break.”

Nik felt bad for his husband. He had a difficult job and to come back to more chaos doesn’t sound like a lot of fun. “I’d suggest a vacation but we know that’s not going to happen.”

“Do you think she’s calmed down enough to see my face?”

“Change out of the scrubs and then go see her, if you’re lucky she should be asleep by then.”

“I severely doubt that.” Ethan kissed Nik one more time and left.

On the way upstairs, he heard crying coming from their TV room. He went to check and saw his daughter lying on top of Colin, the alpha running a hand up and down her back and whispering in her ear. All he heard was loud ‘Nos’ from her. Ethan thought it was better for him to watch.

“How about I let you stay up this weekend?” Colin tried but got a powerful ‘no’ again.

“Then I can’t help you, Re. You have to go to bed so you can wake up for school. You don’t want to miss school now, do you?”

“No, but I can stay up, Daddy, I know I can.”

Ethan saw Colin about to cave in. He was going to let her stay up, if not till three in the night at least till they go to bed. Which was not happening. “Reese. Follow me upstairs.”

The four year old lifted her head from Colin’s chest and looked at Ethan before deciding that she’s going to ignore the alpha. She put her head back down and held Colin tighter.

Colin knew better though so he sat up with Reese on his lap. “Why don’t Dada and I take you together and tuck you in? I’m sure you’re very tired from your long day.” He kissed her cheek and stood up, wordlessly asking Ethan to follow them.

He laid Reese down in her bed, removing pieces of hair that were stuck to her face because of all the crying and kissed her cheek. “We’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, baby, I love you.” He kissed her once more and let Ethan come down next to her.

“Go to sleep, alright? We’ll talk in the morning.” He leaned down to kiss her but she moved away and went under her blanket. It shouldn’t sting because he knows she’s just a kid who’s not getting her way but he just wants to kiss his kid goodnight.

Colin put a hand on his shoulder and the two left the room. They know Nik will come in and check on her before he goes to bed. He’s done it every night since Reese was born. He always double checks to see if his kids are where they left them.

“Can I heat you some food?” Colin asked.

“No. I grabbed something from the cafeteria. I was too hungry to wait to come home.”

Ethan looked back at Reese’s door but he doesn’t want to chance her seeing him in case she’s not completely asleep yet. “Let’s go shower, we need to talk too.”

Ethan hung his head low and groaned, “I’m tired, though.”

“We’ll talk about it in bed then.”

“Are we at least sleeping in our own places?” Ethan’s eyes were hopeful and Colin did not know how to say no to that.

“We’ll talk about it.”

Ethan clenched his jaw and walked away when he felt his husband approaching him to comfort him. Not his best move but he doesn’t think Colin understands that he’s _exhausted_. When he got to his room, he stormed past Will and got into the shower. The omega was confused and looked at Colin when the alpha trailed into the room looking like a kicked puppy. Will had little to no sympathy for him, “What did you say now?”

“Don’t talk to me with that tone, Will.”

Will ignored that, “Clearly you did something, so what was it this time?”

Colin had a good grasp on his emotions, he likes to think. He doesn’t let his emotions overpower him, ever, except when he got married, when his kids were born and when he lost his baby. Those were pretty much the only times he remembers feeling too much. He doesn’t even get frustrated very often, which is why he’s so good with the kids, but lately, to be more precise ever since they found out Will was pregnant everything seemed too much. Too much anger, too much frustration, too much annoyance, basically everything was driving him up the wall. And this did too. He said nothing and walked into his closet. He picked up the small suitcase in the corner, the one he uses when he has to go for short one day trips. He opens it up and throws the first pair of clothes that come in his hand from his side of the closet. He does it till the bag is full. He zips it up and drags it out.

“What the fuck?” Will gets out of bed and follow his husband who’s leaving with a suitcase. Way to not stress him out during his pregnancy.

Ethan in the shower can hear Will yelling and then calling out Colin’s name asking him to stop. The alpha rushes out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips and walks out to see his room empty but he can hear Will call out for Nik.

“Woah, what is going on?” Nik came in Colin’s way and put a hand on his chest from going any further. Will was behind Colin looking terrified and Ethan came down, hair dripping and with only a towel. He was going to catch a cold.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Will asked, his hands on his hips and his face almost matching the colour of his hair.

Colin didn’t turn to look at Will and Nik and he were having a staring competition. “Let me go, Nik.”

“Go _where_?”

“I don’t know. A hotel?” The frustration was crawling back up and he was pretty sure he was losing it.

“Colin, please, why are you doing this?” Will had started to cry. He would blame it on his hormones but he’s always been an easy crier.

Colin hit his palm to his head, “What the hell is the crying for?” He dropped the bag and turned to look at his sobbing omega, he put his hands on his hips, “You’re getting what you want then what is the crying for?”

“Getting what I want? You think I want one of my alphas to leave?” Will yelled freely, not really caring about the sleeping kids.

“You hate me for doing what I’m what I’m doing so I’m leaving. There’s no other way to fix this. Ethan hates me, Nik is good at tolerating and you’re hanging on your last thread.”

“And all of that would go away if you just calmed the fuck down.”

“That’s enough out of both of you.” Ethan yelled over them. He walked down the last bit, very aware that he was basically naked. “Nik please take them to the living room, I’ll put on some damn clothes.” The alpha left before anyone could argue any further.

Nik kicked aside the suitcase and took Colin by his arm, Will followed them. “What were you thinking? We talked about this.”

Will was still trying to control his tears but they weren’t actively following. “Will, darling, please stop.” Nik rubbed a hand up and down his back

“I just don’t understand.” He sobbed, “I didn’t do anything last time?! None of us did. So what’s it going to take for you to believe that we were horribly unlucky and just fucking move on?”

“Will.” Nik pulled him closer and looked at Colin, he was close to breaking too. How long does it take to put on a fucking t-shirt and pants?

“I cannot just _move on_. I’m sorry for protecting us and making sure we never have to go through that again. But I guess that doesn’t matter to you.”

Ethan came down, finally, as Colin finished.

“There’s nothing to protect us from. We don’t know what happened last time. I slept next to Nik my entire pregnancies with Reese and Nate, I worked, we fought, and I even went to a fucking water park, Colin.”

“Then what happened last time?”

“I don’t know?!” Will cried out and buried his head in Nik’s chest. The alpha held the ginger and tried not to lose his patience and add to the chaos.

Nik looked at Ethan with you’re-the-head-alpha-do-something expression. “What did you and Nik discuss?” He chose to go with that.

“He said he’d feel better after the first trimester. Which is fair.”

“Okay, so we go from there. Will, love, I’m sorry but it’s how he’s dealing with the loss. We all have our ways, alright?”

“I never said he couldn’t cope the way he wanted. He doesn’t have to make it seem like last time was because of us doing something. He neglects that and I cannot bear it anymore. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Colin sighed and closed his eyes, “I never meant to make you feel that way. I'm sorry, so very sorry but give me the first trimester, and then I’ll ease up. I promise.”

The omega looked at his husband and he wanted to argue, the end of his first trimester was too far, it was a hell of a long time for him to feel like he lost his baby by a fault of his own. “Will, talk to me, babe.” Nik said.

“It’s fine. The first trimester, but that’s it, Colin. Not more than that.”

The alpha nodded. He hates to hurt Will, he really does, but he’d rather have him hate him than something happen. He would never be the same if something did. The pregnancy gets tougher after the first trimester, he knows that but he’s going to take what they’re giving because he doesn’t doubt Will for a minute when he says that he will spend the rest of his pregnancy at his parents' place.

“And if you ever pack your fucking bag and try to leave, I will set your showroom on fire.” Will spat out and got up to leave the room. On the way up he saw the suitcase lying and he kicked it once for his satisfaction. He knew he was too riled up to actually get any sleep, so he went to Nate’s room to watch the toddler sleep. There’s nothing more comforting to him than to see his baby’s rising and falling chest. He sat in the rocking for about thirty minutes before it got uncomfortable and a neck sore is the last thing he needs right now.

He gave a quick kiss to Nate’s cheek and shut the door behind him gently. When he made his way to his room, Nik was sitting with his reading glasses on and laptop in hand, and Ethan barely awake next to him. Colin nowhere to be seen. “Where is he?”

“Guestroom. Says he wants us to sleep peacefully and that can’t happen if he’s here.”

Will has never had the urge to bang his husband’s head against a wall before. “Will you two be fine here without me tonight?”

“Where are you going?”

“Colin.”

Nik and Ethan look to each other, neither of them wanting to get involved but neither wanting to fight with anybody.

“If you do end up wanting to scream, can we schedule it for morning?” Ethan asked, finding it very hard to keep his eyes open.

“Sure.” Will closed the door behind him. He heard Ethan call dibs on being the ‘big spoon’ and Nik whining about it.

He opened the guest room to see Colin lying in the middle of the bed, Will’s going to be honest, looking pathetic. “Colin?” The alpha was not really asleep, so Will gave him a minute to respond. “I know you’re not sleeping.”

“What do you want?” Colin sat up, hair haywire because of pulling on it.

“I want to sleep.”

“Nik is in our bedroom.”

“Colin?!” Will wasn’t above whining. Where do you think their children get it from? “I know you’re frustrated and angry and upset and so am I. I really just want to be held right now, and I would let Nik or Ethan do it but I cannot sleep with you being at odds with me.”

“You should have thought of that before, shouldn’t you?”

Will folded his arms and reminded himself about Ethan scheduling the screaming for morning, “Really? Why can’t you give it up? We already came to a compromise.”

Colin sighed, he probably had a headache but if Will offered for him to take a painkiller but he wouldn’t take it because he’s weird like that. He says taking a painkiller for a headache isn’t the right thing to do, but when one of them won’t take one he will bring hell to earth.

“Okay, can I sleep with you tonight and from tomorrow _till_ the end of my first trimester we’ll sleep wherever you want us to.” Will is ready to compromise for some quality shut eye.

“Fine.” Colin lifted the blanket and Will slipped in. He wanted to sleep and comfortably so if that meant angry cuddling, he’ll deal with it. “Can you stop being so stiff, what’s your problem?” Will turned in the alpha’s arms.

“I…you’re clearly mad. I don’t know how close you want me to be?!”

“Are you joking? I’m literally in your arms by choice and you think it’s not okay to hold me?”

“Well you’re weird when you’re mad. You want to be held, and then sometimes you don’t I actually never know. None of us do actually, we’ve had a lengthy discussion about it.”

“What the hell, when?”

“When you went out with your work friends.”

Will would have more of a grasp on the situation if he knew where this was coming from or _why_. “Just fucking hold me like you do when you’re not mad.”

“Okay.” Colin mumbled.

Will fell back and closed his eyes. That lasted for all of two minutes, “What the hell is it now?”

“Nothing.” Colin whispered but there was clearly something.

“Colin?! I have work in eight hours and six to sleep?!”

The alpha didn’t say anything. Will should have really taken a moment or two before saying ‘yes’ to marry such idiots. He doesn’t mean to cry, he really doesn’t. But this one is on the hormones for sure.

“’Oh my God, baby, are you crying?” Colin sat up and Will fell facing the alpha.

“I’m not crying?! This is the stupid hormones and you won’t let me sleep.”

Colin made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, “I wanted to kiss you but I didn’t know if you’d want that because, you know? We’re fighting.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING RIGHT NOW?”

His omega went from heart-breaking sobbing to Satan’s right hand in five seconds. “Babe, you’ll wake everyone up.”

“Colin, are you trying to drive me out of bed?”

“No?! I don’t do good with unfinished fights, you know this. You’ve known this since the day we met. I don’t do stale fights?!”

“Jesus Christ,” Will put a hand on his forehead, “Okay, fine.” He got up and pushed Colin away so there was a little space between them. He wiped his tears, “You have been acting like a controlling alpha and it’s pissing me off. Frankly I think you’re pissing yourself off too, but since we’re already here talking things out, I need you to know I’m just as terrified as you are. Losing the baby was the most terrible thing this universe has done to me and I thought nothing could top that three months Nik and Ethan and you hated each other. So I understand where you’re coming from but changing my sleeping space and asking me to quit work while I’m going through zero changes right now is stupid. It stresses me out how stressed out you are. And stress is the worst thing to do a pregnant omega. But again we talked and I understood you need this. So I will do everything you need me to do till the end of this trimester.” He let go of the breath he had taken right before he started talking.

Colin scratched his head. Yes, he knew he was stressing out everyone around. He hates to admit it but maybe his mood swings were affecting the kids too.

“Babe, you have to know I’ve done this twice before. I know what to do and what not to, and so do you. We just need to take it one day at a time, alright?” Will cupped the alpha’s face and caressed it with the never ending affection he felt for the man. It disgusts him how much he can love someone.

“Yeah.” Colin went back to scratching places that weren’t itching. “Kiss now?” He asked after a beat.

Will chuckled and nodded, “Yes, please.”

Colin shuffled forward and laid Will back down, he kissed his omega. Will opened his mouth and Colin slipped his tongue in his mouth. He kissed the omega till there were sweet little moans coming out of him, “I love you.” He whispered and pulled back to smile.

“I love you too, you jerk.”

“I’m not a jerk.”

“Yes, you are.”

Colin rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

“Can we sleep now?”

“Yes.” Colin laid back down and this time he was comfortable.

“Colin…?” Will shifted and pulled Colin out of the brink of his slumber.

“Hmm?” Colin held the omega tighter to keep him from moving.

“Can you bringmeNate?” Will whispered and rushed it out.

“What?” Colin hadn’t even opened his eyes.

“Bring me Nate.”

“Nate, as in, Nate our baby?”

“How many Nates do you have stashed in the house?”

“Babe, why do you want Nate right now?”

Will opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, “I…I want to hold my baby, Colin, I don’t need to be interrogated to hold my own child.”

Colin would have laughed if he wasn’t so tired. “Fine. I’ll bring you a Nate.”

“I love you, thank you.” Will smiled wide that Colin could barely see.

Colin picked up his peacefully sleeping baby and rocked him when it seemed like he was going to wake up. While he was out of bed he decided to check on his husbands. The two of them were sleeping too far apart. They didn’t fight, did they? Colin moved further into the room, only to find Reese sleeping between the two.

Out of nowhere Ethan had a little jitter run through his body and he woke up.

“Hey, hey, it’s me.” He said before he woke up the sleeping people in the room.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Will wanted Nate so I got up to get him. Why’s Reese here?”

“She just came in here and wanted in. I think she felt bad about before.”

“That’s my girl. She doesn’t like unfinished arguments either.”

“Oh please, go back to Will before he comes here-” Ethan’s voice trailed out.

Colin turned to look at an annoyed Will. “I was just coming to you. Look Reese is here.”

Will’s six hours to sleep just turned to five. “Yeah, okay, I’m not annoyed. Let’s go to bed.” He pulled Nate out of Colin’s arms and kissed the sleeping toddler.

Colin sighed a breath of relief, “Not next to Nik, Will.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and kissed Reese’s forehead and pulled her closer so Will can have place to slide in. They had a big enough bed to accommodate all of them and the future baby. They’re going to be tiny so they won’t take up too much space…or they can just get a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? I need you to tell me whether it was good or bad. Please and thank you. 
> 
> Amazing thing about this story, there's no timeline. If there's something you'd like to see, a scenario, anything, let me know 💖.


End file.
